The Cuddly Channel
'''The Cuddly Channel '''is a channel made by BoyInCharge55. It is run by Walter Zed and Peter Johnson in Asheville, North Carolina. History On May 23, 1995, Walter Zed and Peter Johnson were deciding on ideas for a public audience. Peter suggested a musical for The Busy World of Richard Scarry, but Walter rejected it. Peter then suggested a television network, which Walter accepted. The next day, Walter came up with the name "The Cuddly Channel" and started to acquire some Cinar shows, along with VeggieTales. It took exactly two days to acquire the shows. On June 3, 1997, the channel officially launched with a mascot named Cuddler, a blue and white cat wearing a 1980s disco style outfit. The network's first program was The Busy World of Richard Scarry. This broadcast appears to reference the first idea Peter Johnson came up with for a public audience in 1995. On December 24, 1999, the channel signed a contract with Mondo Mini Shows to use Cuddles from HTF as the channel's mascot. The same day, Cuddles was introduced for the first time on TV. On January 5, 2000, the channel began a block called the Mondo Mini Block, which broadcasted Mondo's shows. The block ran until March 5, 2005. The first program broadcasted on the Mondo Mini Block was Thugs on Film, while the last one was Happy Tree Friends. On March 1, 2005, the channel announced that the Mondo Mini Block would be shut down on March 5 of that year. However, they also announced that Cuddles would be kept as the network's mascot even after the block closed. On April 7, 2008, the channel received tweets and emails by die-hard Tamagotchi fans (about 1,452 were FC Mametchi fans as well) to broadcast Let's Go! Tamagotchi. Peter noticed this, found some prints of all 12 episodes online, and broadcasted the show. On January 19, 2012, the channel's website was blacked out due to the SOPA/PIPA protests. The channel itself aired a "Black Card" bumper throughout that entire day as well. On August 9, 2016, Peter came up with an idea to put personalized Silly Songs with Larry videos on TV. After calling Big Idea, they promised to bring the entire set to them. the next day, the entire set of personalized Silly Song DVDs arrived at TCC's headquarters. Walter and Peter unpacked the entire set, ripped the video files with Big Idea's permission, and they took a week to program all videos with the channel and its website. After that, they announced to bring the technology online and on TCC soon. The next week, Silly Songs with You got launched on TCC's website. The week after that, it got launched on the channel itself. On October 8, 2016, the Silly Songs with You submission section got shut down temporarily due to Hurricane Matthew. TCC later emailed parents about the names weren't shown yet. They promised to air 15 Silly Songs with You before the channel aired a teaser for Nexus. On November 22, 2016, Mondo Media sent an email to TCC, stating that due to licensing issues, their license to use Cuddles as the mascot was terminated. They also said to go back to using Cuddler, the mascot from 1997-1999. When Walter agreed, all bumpers, onscreen bugs and promos featuring Cuddles were edited to feature Cuddler, and with a blue scheme. On November 23, 2016, at midnight, the channel aired a 12-hour marathon of Let's Go! Tamagotchi to celebrate Tamagotchi's 20th anniversary. Their online store also had a Tamagotchi sale for this, with all Tamagotchi items on a 50% discount. Programs Current *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (Cinar logo kept intact) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (intro always says "A CINAR Production") *Arthur (Cinar seasons only) *Caillou (Cinar seasons only) *The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo (Cinar seasons only) *Zoboomafoo (Cinar logo kept intact) *GoGang Junior *VeggieTales (episodes with the old character designs only) *3-2-1 Penguins! *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *The World of David the Gnome (Cinar logo kept intact) *PB&J Otter *Teacher's Pet *Sister, Sister *Smart Guy *Creation Universe Highlights *Let's Go! Tamagotchi *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (family-friendly episodes only) *Nexus *Drab and Deed *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Space Goofs *Silly Songs with You (a program created by TCC and Big Idea in which when one submits a name and a song, it gets shown on the website. On their birthday, it gets displayed on the channel) *Hey Arnold! *Lizzie McGuire Former NOTE: Shows marked with a star aired on the Mondo Mini Block. *Happy Tree Friends * *Thugs on Film * *Piki and Poko: Adventures in Starland * *The God and Devil Show * *Zombie College * *Sesame Street (Walter was ordered by HBO to take the program off TCC) *Julius and Friends * *VeggieTales in the House (was met with negative reception towards the new character designs) *GoGang (series) (TCC was constantly getting angry emails, tweets, and Facebook posts about Mametchi when Ma'assalama, Mametchi was broadcasted. Peter was so irritated that he took the series off the air, which only led to more of them. Walter later made an announcement on TCC's Facebook and Twitter telling to stop being angry and to get used to GoGang's removal from the channel) *The Sooty Show (Richard Cadell didn't like the idea of having the show being aired on a US channel) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Meeow! *Sergeant Stripes *Meg & Mog *Poppy Cat *Lucky Luke (1983 TV series) *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV series) Upcoming NOTE: Shows marked with a star are from a foreign country. Also, those marked with a dollar sign are a TV special. *In Search of Mametchi Gone Wrong (parodies OON's In Search of Mametchi) *The Cuddly Channel's Memories $ Category:Channels